Illicit
by Dandy Mandy
Summary: Kyoko entered a loveless marriage with Sho and became okami of the Fuwa ryokan. When the handsome, struggling actor Tsuruga Ren checks in, he falls in love with Kyoko and begins a passionate extra-marital affair with her. Rated M for Lemon. AU


**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. Naturally, I do not own Skip Beat which I acknowledge to be the awesome brain-child of the venerable Nakamura-sensei.**

**Warning: There is lots of steamy, schmexy and descriptive LEMON below. Turn away if you are squeamish. If you like that sort of thing as I most certainly do, enjoy!**

**Illicit**

"Excuse me, I'm coming in" came her soft voice.

Small, pale fingers gently slid the shogi door aside and the okami entered Tsuruga Ren's room in a low formal bow. Today she was dressed in a beautiful pale pink silk kimono adorned with a silver butterfly design that was repeated in the silver obi tied across her waist. Her thick black hair was pulled back into an elegant knot at the back of her head and held into place with a carved wooden comb. Ren's gaze lingered too long on the delicate strands of hair that fell loose against her neck and she blushed crimson.

"Good morning, Tsuruga –sama" she murmured, averting her eyes "I have brought your breakfast, just as you have requested."

"Ah, thank you," Ren replied.

He watched silently as the young woman twisted at the waist, carefully picked up the tray of food from behind the entryway door and rose. She padded noiselessly across the tatami mats on white-socks and knelt at the low table where he sat cross-legged. With grace and practiced efficiency, she proceeded to lay an array of small bowls filled with warm rice and steaming sweet-smelling soup on the table, followed by several platters of delicate, multi-coloured dishes that looked more like tiny works of art than food. Ren smiled wryly at the look of pure determination on her face as went about her work without meeting his gaze.

When she had placed the last of the dishes on the table, the okami bowed once more, uttered a "please enjoy" and started to rise to her feet. Ren swiftly grabbed her wrist to stop her and gently drew the startled manageress toward him.

"Kyoko," he breathed, "Are you leaving already?"

Kyoko shuddered involuntarily, turning her face away as Ren's came closer and his nose lightly grazed her cheek. He took her chin in two of his fingers and gently brought her back to facing him. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Tsuruga-sama, please," she whimpered.

"Kyoko, look at me," his voice was gentle but authoritative.

"You're a guest! Please this is not appro- " she gasped as he lay the faintest of kisses against her jaw.

"That's right, and you are the okami of this inn." Ren's voice took on a slightly teasing tone as the hand that was not holding her wrist came up to cup her cheek. His warm thumb gently caressed the soft skin there. "As your guest, are you not obligated to serving me?"

When she did not reply and only clenched her eyes tighter, he sighed.

"Kyoko, why do you think I asked to have my breakfast served in my room instead of the dining room? Why did I specifically request for _you_ to attend me rather than any of the waitresses?" The hand that had been stroking her face dropped to grip her shoulder and with the one at her wrist, he tugged her forward until she fell against his chest with a surprised squeak. Kyoko's gold eyes flew open to meet his brown ones and her fingers automatically curled grip the front of his cotton yukata. She could feel his heart beating through her fingertips and her own raced at a mile per minute.

"It's because I wanted to see you," he whispered and her heart ached at the tenderness and longing in his gaze. Without meaning to, her formal demeanour dropped away and Kyoko broke into a warm smile.

"Ren."

Seeing her smile like that and hearing her use his given name was more than Ren could handle. The last shreds of his control fell away as he crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her recklessly and held her tightly against him as she struggled in his hold. Eventually, her resistance and will power melted in the enveloping warmth of his arms and she groaned sensually, winding her own arms around his neck and threading her fingers into his dark hair. Ren drank her mouth thirstily, his hot tongue darting in and out to mate with hers. She sighed dreamily as his large hands roamed a searing circuit from her shoulders, down her back, her waist and up to her neck, parting the folds of her kimono where he could and never staying in one place for long. It was as though he needed to touch every part of her body, pay _worship_ to every piece of her. She felt herself being lowered onto her back on the straw-woven floor and realised with a jolt that she _wanted _him to touch every part of her. A dull, warm ache began to spread in her loins in answering desire and her legs parted willingly for his body as he lay down above her. Her creamy thighs fell to either side of Ren's waist and his mouth left hers to lick and nip her delicate nape. His breathing hitched when he felt the ties of yukata loosen and Kyoko's small hands tentatively touched his bare stomach, tracing a path over the muscles on his abdomen. She paused when her fingers brushed the top of his pubic hair. His yukata had completely opened and he was naked above her. She vaguely registered the light mineral scent of his skin, the dampness of his curls below and realised that he must have had a soak in the onsen after he woke up, but it was a fleeting thought. Instead she stared at his erect manhood and felt her mouth go dry. He was dark and long and before she could stop herself she had curled her fingers around the tip of it.

It was Ren's turn to groan. Kyoko stroked the length of him experimentally; becoming emboldened each time Ren's ragged breathing hastened more. She massaged his cock with her palm and ran it from the base to the tip until a slick, clear pre-cum formed there. Ren's hand flew to Kyoko's and her eyes flickered uncertainly to his. They were heavy-lidded and filled with such overwhelming lust that it knocked her for breath.

"Kyoko, w-wait," He panted. He removed her hand from his penis and pinned it to her side. Her lips formed a cute pout and he couldn't help but chuckle. He kissed her mouth into acquiescence again and pulled away just long enough to peer at her mischievously from beneath long eyelashes. "I want you to feel as much pleasure as I feel."

With that, his hands fell to her exposed thighs and traversed the length of them from her ankles to the milky-white skin on the inside of her thighs. His fingers found the edges of her lace panties and tugged at them. Ren smiled as Kyoko raised her hips helpfully and he was able to slip the undergarment from her legs and throw it to the floor. When Ren bent his head between her splayed thighs and licked her, it took every ounce of her self –control to stop the scream that wanted to rip from throat. He laid his tongue flat against her wet nether lips and lapped her like a lollipop. She bit down hard on her bottom lip when he sucked on her clit, her hands flying to his hair and her hips rising from the tatami floor.

"You are so fucking wet," Ren growled, his mouth glossy with her juices. He fed greedily on them and gripped her legs as she started to mewl and grind her hips against his face. This only seemed to spur him on. His erection twitched almost painfully as he got off on the erotic sounds she was making.

"Uh! Oh god!" Kyoko cried, gyrating her pelvis as he lashed at her cunt in earnest. His tongue kept flicking her clit and she thrust her hips each time, wishing she could draw it deeper inside her. She felt the warm ache that had been building between her legs all this time becoming unbearable, as though there were a floodgate somewhere in her belly that was straining against an unbelievable force and was threatening to burst as any moment. Her hands clutched tightly to the sides of Ren's head as though she were afraid of being swept away.

And then without warning, her lover pulled away. Kyoko nearly swore in frustration. She was about to sit up when stars exploded before her eyes and she screamed. Ren's cock had impaled her in one smooth thrust. For a moment, the two lay still and the room was filled with the sound of their harsh breathing while he simply let her feel the hard length of him deep inside her. The hot, pulsing, living part of him that stretched and filled her. They stared into each other's eyes and then Ren began to move. He was slow at first, drawing out slowly and then only pushing in halfway, before pulling back out and pushing in all the way to the hilt. He continued this pattern while Kyoko thrashed her head from side to side to keep from crying out and alerting the entire ryokan of their tryst. She moved her hips and was soon matching him stroke for stroke. It took all of Ren's concentration not to cum right then.

"F-faster," she moaned.

Obediently, Ren increased the speed of this thrusts and Kyoko hooked her legs around his back in order to drive him deeper. His animalistic tendencies were taking over as she fucked him. With one hand supporting his weight, he reached up with the other and tore the top of her kimono open. Her creamy round breasts were bared and he immediately sank to her left nipple, laving the areola and the hard peak with his tongue while massaging the right roughly with his hand.

"AHH!" Kyoko moaned. He could tell from the increasing slickness coating his cock that she was close. _Real_ close. And for that matter, he was almost at his own limit.

With a grunt of effort, Ren pounded into her hard and attacked her mouth with savage kisses, swallowing her shouts as their mutual rocking became a blur of sticky, smouldering flesh. At the exact moment that Kyoko let out a muffled scream and an explosion of her juices flooded her vagina, Ren spasmed and ejaculated into her with a strangled groan. After a minute, Ren pulled out of Kyoko and lay on his side, exhausted. He managed to raise himself on one elbow to gaze warmly down at Kyoko and brush a sweaty tendril of black hair from her face. She returned his gaze and smiled up at him in that heart-stopping way she always did for him, the one that reminded him each and every time they did this that she loved him. Their encounters during the last couple of weeks were always rough, wild and filled with the urgency that only an illicit affair like theirs could. But beneath all of that, beneath the primal need to satisfy each other's flesh, was the burning undercurrent of the bond they shared.

"Leave him," Ren whispered, his voice strangely hoarse and emotional.

"What?" Kyoko asked, frowning. Both of them sat up and immediately sobered. She peered into his eyes and her chest constricted at pure sadness she found there. She leaned forward and placed a soft, placating kiss on his lips. "Ren..you, you know that's impossible. He's…he's my husband."

"He doesn't _love_ you. Not like I do," Ren pleaded, grasping her shoulders, "No one will ever love you the way I do."

Tears welled in Kyoko's eyes and her lips trembled. She squeezed her eyes shut and a few salty drops fell into her lap. In her deepest heart, she wanted nothing more than to run away from this place. To abandon her responsibilities as okami of this ryokan, the staff who depended on her and the husband who did not love her. When she looked into Ren's eyes and saw the depth of his love there, she imagined she could leave it all behind to be with him. But that would be too easy, and life was never that fair.

" Kyoko, I- "

"Okami-san?" the timid voice of Akane, one of the ryokan's waitresses enquired from behind the closed shogi door from the hallway outside.

Kyoko stood immediately, straightening her dishevelled kimono and bending to hastily retrieve her underwear from where it had been discarded under the dining table with the still uneaten breakfast on top of it.

"What is it, Akane-san?" Kyoko's tone had become business-like again. Befitting of the manageress of a high- class ryokan in Kyoto.

"Taisho-san is looking for you," came the girl's reply.

"Tell my husband I am on my way."

The sound of soft retreating footsteps in the hallway faded and Kyoko turned to face Ren who had also risen to his feet and re-tied the front of his robe. Her facial expression was guarded again and the handsome actor felt his heart wrench in dismay.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I…I can't leave Shotaro."

Without a backwards glance, Kyoko spun on her heel and departed Ren's room, sliding the shogi door behind her with a soft 'click.'

**Author's Note: Wasn't that sad? Poor Ren. I haven't decided if I should make this a multiple-chaptered story yet although I do have some idea about where I would like it to go. I will keep it as a one-shot for the time being.**

** Reviews are always welcome, especially if you think I should take this story further :)**


End file.
